


ROT

by Gaytrashibribri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Bad guys POV, Blood and Violence, Bounties, Cannibalism, Crossdressing, Demisexual Character, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Insanity, Intelligent Zombies, LGBTQ Themes, Mental Disorders, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Slow Build, Smoking, Strong Female Characters, abilities, age gap, blood wine, but its kinky af, but like not really, corrupt govt cuz duh, cursing, did i mention flashbacks?, excessive blood, flashback angst, fluff surprisingly, kinda like the mafia, like mutant shit, like one sex scene, openly gay character, please read tags before you read i dont like hate comments, talking in plural, underage only in flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaytrashibribri/pseuds/Gaytrashibribri
Summary: Years in the future, a virus has spread. Because of it, people are becoming zombie-like creatures known as 'rotters'. Despite being intelligent and for the most part not feral; they are looked down upon and segregated. In a small town, made of mostly rotters and  their family; a government agent Sarah is in search of the leader of a large rebellion. Little does she know of the dangers and secrets that hide beneath the surface.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story so please keep that in mind! This first chapter is just info on rotters and their characteristics. chapter 1 will be posted soon! Enjoy!

The ones known as rotters are people afflicted with the Necromantic Virus. It was caused by a lab accident concerning reanimation experiments to bring the dead to life. The virus formed a test serum being injected into a lab rat. It failed and the rat died. Through a cut on his finger, a scientist became infected and promptly died. He then awoke after his death as the world’s first rotter. 

In the beginning, rotters had an uncontrollable urge to eat human flesh. This caused a massive outbreak around the globe. They were able to eventually control their urge and could try to live as normal citizens. But many normal people hated them for what they were. Many stores banned rotters and they grew to be hateful towards normal humans. Throughout time, many groups of rebels arose to fight the inequality. 

The virus caused an increase in strength and senses. Some people’s reaction to the virus caused them to develop special powers. Those with special abilities are considered much stronger than normal rotters. 

Only about 50% of rotters have abilities. They are separated into four categories. 

Metalian: any type of metallic ability goes to this category. Some are permanent and others are released at will. 

Physicia: the broadest category; includes body mutations like enlarged body parts and animalistic features. 

Mental: any ability that is controlled through the mind. Most common ones are telepathy and telekinesis. 

Morphic: the rarest category. Rotters with this can morph or change their bodies based into different substances. Most common are water morphics(can change body to be completely or partially made of water). 

A newer category is called Ultimum. This category includes abilities that don’t fit in the others, or are extremely powerful. Usually have a weaker ability as well from one of other categories. Ultimum abilities are recognized by an unusual eye color or shape. 

Rotters look just like humans. Except for their no longer beating hearts and dead bodies. They all had rotting bodies though the process is slowly reversed by the consumption of human flesh. Unable to eat normal food, as it makes them feel sick. Eyes are characteristically without luster. 

They are unable to reproduce.


	2. Pent

Sarah’s Pov:  
I couldn’t believe that I was in Pent. A shitty little place, not even considered a real town. It was split into West Pent and East Pent. I was unfortunately in the east half. This half was filled with rotters. I walk past a crummy playground. The bright colors were long dulled. One of the swings was broken, a chain had snapped. Children ran around, playing cheerfully. I wonder how many of them are infected. One man, a parent, noticed me. I had stopped, to my own surprise, and was staring at the playground. Our eyes met. His were dull and lifeless. A rotter’s eyes. He smiled and nodded politely. I was completely startled by his manners. ‘Are all rotters here so docile?’, I wonder. Back home in Washington D.C., the rotters were either criminals or peaceful protesters. Both were killed or arrested without hesitation. I start to walk again, passing stores and homes. My stomach growled. I look around for a place to eat. I spot a cafe nearby. 

‘Oshiro Cafe’ was written in cursive on the sign above the cafe. I decide to give it a try, as it looks nice and I am starving. As I enter, I smile at the familiar chime of the bell. The cafe is the epitome of comfort. It is spacious and bright. I sit down at an available table. At 11 am it is quite busy. Waitresses run around delivering food and drinks. I begin to look at the menu. After much thought, I decided on a pesto panini and a simple black coffee. I flagged down one of the waitresses and placed my order. “The coffee should be out shortly,” she said. “ Thank you,” I responded. I looked around the bustling cafe. The charming atmosphere was calming and energizing all at the same time. People talked among themselves, without a single unsmiling face in the room. Someone would walk in and be greeted by at least 10 others on their way to a table. That’s what is was like, I guess, in such a small town. Everyone knew just about everyone. 

“You’re not from around here, are you ma’am?”, a male voice said, scaring me. I yelped, startled out of my inner musings. I looked up to meet the gaze of a sympathetic hazel eye. This eye belonged to a handsome man, who looked to be about my age. He had short black hair with bangs down to his jaw framing his face. One kind eye was said hazel color while the other was covered by a black fabric eyepatch. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Just bringing your coffee,” he said, his lips curving into a thin, gentle smile. “Ah, it’s okay. My fault for being lost in thought,” I responded. He then set down the cup full of dark steaming coffee. I wondered if my face was red as I sipped the coffee. I was shocked by the amazing flavor of the coffee. The rich flavor with notes of spice and sweetness. It was smooth and perfectly exhilarating with the amount of caffeine. It had the perfect density without being at all overpowering. “This is amazing,” I exclaimed. The waiter beamed at me then sat in the chair across from mine. I raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. “I'm on break now but seeing such a cute lady… I just had to talk to you,” he said, blushing profusely. He abruptly got up again, walking away. 

Usually coffee was just a wake up for me; simply to revitalise me to continue with the day. But this was different, it fill me with a pleasurably warm feeling, a comforting, energizing sensation from my head to my toes with each sip. I looked up at the handsome waiter who was now bringing my meal. He set it down with the same benign smile though his cheeks still rosy from earlier and turned on his heel. I grabbed his shirt sleeve, pulling his face to mine. Our noses nearly touched, I could feel his breath on my flushed cheeks. He seemed just as flustered as me, his eyes wide like a deer in headlights. My lips trembled as I tried to find my words. “E-excuse me! This coffee… who made this coffee?”, as the words left my mouth, I let go of his sleeve. I quickly looked down at my feet, burning bright with embarrassment. “It was me. I made the coffee,” he said. I met his gaze, which was filled with kindness. “Is there an issue?”, he asked.  
“N-no! Not at all. In fact,... it was the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted,” I answered. It was his turn to turn red, a quivery smile on his face. “Oh, good. I’m glad it was good,” he said. There was an awkward pause. “I’m Sarah Wilson. I actually just moved here, like literally just now...I got into town,” I said, trying to break the tension. My embarrassment rose. Why did feel so flustered by this guy? I was usually composed but now I don’t understand what is wrong with me. I was pondering this development until an outstretched hand interrupted my thoughts. “ Nice to meet you,Sarah. My name is Zero Oshiro,” he said.  
“Oshiro...as in the name of this cafe?”  
“Yes, it’s family-owned.”  
“ I’m so stupid!”,I exclaimed whilst shaking his hand. “I just got into town so I don’t know much,” I said. Shit.. I just repeated myself. He smiled politely, very patient with my stuttering. 

“Hey, well, I’m on break so if you want to talk…”, he said, eyes glancing up at me.  
“S-sure!”, I shouted. People stared at me due to my sudden outburst, making my face even redder. He laughed, covering his mouth with his hand. Zero grabbed my hand, dragging me to a room behind the cafe. The room was small with simple decorations. There was a staircase to the left and a red loveseat to the right. We sat down, Zero still holding my hand. Somehow, I felt like a schoolgirl when I was with him.  
“So… Sarah, why’d you come to here of all places?,” he said.  
“Well, I kind of wanted to get away from the city life, I guess. Something a little different and unique,” I said. That was a lie, I had no choice in coming here. This was my job, to find rebels and bring them to justice, I thought to myself. Suddenly, it dawned on me, could I trust Zero? Even humans in town could be working as rebels. I decided it would be best to take advantage of this situation to find out more about the town’s inhabitants. I asked him some straightforward questions about the area. As he spoke, I couldn’t help admiring him. He was easily one of the handsomest people I’d ever met. As he spoke, he always had this thin, gentle smile spread across his face. His monolid eye was cute and puffy, narrowing with his smile. He seemed to speak enthusiastically about every subject. He animatedly talked about all the different stores in town. There were no large chains in town, the nearest was an hour drive. Most of the stores were individually owned.  
“Why did you open this cafe?”, I asked. Suddenly, his broad smile faltered. His lips trembled, then stilled. He looked up at me with a grin. “It was my father’s dream. A dream he was never able to fulfill himself.”  
I felt guilty for my question and for causing Zero such discomfort. Zero hugged me, wiping away my surprising tears. “Shh, it’s okay. You didn’t know so...don’t cry.” he said. I don’t know why I suddenly got so emotional. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make this so uncomfortable,” I said, now calm. He tried to smile at me again, but I could see it was half-hearted. I thought back to the man by the playground and the friendly customers in the cafe; it seems I had misjudged this town. The people were all very kind and friendly.  
“Sarah? I have something to tell you,”He said. I was surprised by the serious tone of his voice. His brow furrowed, biting his lip, clearly anxious.  
“I’m a rotter,” Zero said.  
“What?”, I said, in disbelief.  
“I am a rotter. My father was also a rotter. By some rare chance, he impregnated my mother, a human, who had me. Despite being a rotter, warm blood flows through my veins, my heart beats.Whether you can except that or not doesn’t matter. That is who I am.”  
His words grew in strength, his nervousness leaving, only his pride standing.  
I was at a loss of words, it seemed impossible but somehow I believed him. Even though I had only known him for about 10 minutes, I felt that he was a very genuine person.  
“It’s okay, Zero,” I said, “It doesn’t matter. So what if you’re a rotter?” Part of me couldn’t believe the words coming out of my own mouth….  
“If you want, I could show you around town. Since you’re new...and don’t know anyone.”  
“Sure. Thanks, I would love that.”  
There was a long awkward pause.  
“I should probably go now, I have a lot of unpacking to do,”I said, breaking the silence.  
We said goodbye and agreed that Zero would give me a tour of town tomorrow.  
I walked out from the back, through the cafe. The cafe had slowed down, now only a few tables full. The waitresses smiled at me, laughter in their eyes. I walked out the door, going toward my new, temporary apartment. I think of Zero’s kind words, his patience, his gentle smile.  
I wonder what this warm feeling was, the feeling in my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. Later chapters will be longer, I promise. Please comment. Thank you!


	3. Two-Faced

Zero’s pov: 

I awoke at midnight in my bed. I had gone to sleep after closing at 8pm. Now I felt hungry. I walked over to my fridge in search of food. Empty. “Fuck. I’m out of food. I could just go to George’s later or….. I could just get something quick,” I said slowly grinning. It had been awhile since I had eaten anything that was fresh… or raw. The idea flowed through me, exciting every one of my cells. I put on a jacket. Before pulling the hood over, I reached for the mask.The nostalgic feeling of the smooth porcelain was beyond ecstasy. Almost enough to make me come. It had been awhile since I had dressed up to eat. After leaving my Master, I had tried not to hunt but here I was. ‘We should go to the next town over. Get some lovely girls to play with,” I said to myself. “Hmmm…... Well I haven’t had some nice meat in a while and a girl will have nice soft flesh. Once won’t hurt. Stevie and Liam won’t even know we’re gone,” I said.

I put on the mask and left for Newport. When I arrived, the streets were still buzzing with the night life. I stayed in the shadows, waiting for my destined meal. After a while I noticed three girls coming my way. My mouth watered at the sight of so much skin. I pulled off my mask and entered the light as they reached me. “Hello, ladies. Where are you headed to at this time? And all alone,” I said. They giggled loudly, barely staying balanced on their stilettos. I realized that the scantily dressed girls were completely drunk. They wore gallons of makeup on their faces which annoyed me. It would be difficult to eat them with all that makeup on. At least their faces. “We were jus headin’ home,” one girl slurred. 

“How about an escort for such fine specimens. The night is dangerous.”, I said, “Here, I know a shortcut.” They didn’t question going down the alley or if I knew where they were headed to start. One girl, a blonde, stumbled into me. Her lipstick was smeared across her face. It looked absolutely ridiculous. “Hewo, my name iz Julie. Thwose bitches are Aubrey an Becca. Your wreally hot,” she said, giggling. She grabbed my arm and clung to me. My hunger increased as she unconsciously presses her breasts against me. Her low v-neck showing of cleavage and hints of her black lace bra.’Fuck this,’ I thought, giving up on my original plans of a stealthy kill. I quickly bit down on her throat with my patience having melted away to reveal the truth. The truth being my horrid monstrosity. Blood spurted from her neck, decorating the ground with scarlet droplets. It was a truly beautiful sight. The other two screamed as I swallowed her sweet flesh. “Wotter!”, one exclaimed, her words still slurred. I put back on my mask in case of nearby cameras. I walked over to the other girls, who continued to stumble, drunkenly. I grabbed them before they could go farther. “Shhhhh,” I said licking their lips shut. They trembled in my grip, having turned sober. “Itadakimasu.”Their screams echoed through the city as I killed them. Then I happily feasted on the girls’ young bodies. Their flesh was truly as soft and sweet as they had promised. 

In the morning, I went down stair to open the cafe. Somber clouds hung heavy in the sky. The regulars flowed in for breakfast and coffee. The air was rich with the smell of cooking food from the kitchen. Today, only three waitresses were in and bustled around to serve the customers. I tied on an apron and went to help the ladies. I went over to Table 7 to take their order. “What can I get for you this morning?”, I asked. Mr. and Mrs. White smiled at me and order the usual for themselves. I thanked them and went to fill it out. “Hey! Peter, we got two orders of french toast and sunny side up eggs. I got the coffees,” I yelled to the cook. He gave me a thumbs up and started to make it. I made the couple’s two french vanilla lattes. They came out splendidly as usual and I served the coffee. Afterwards, I continued to order and serve.  
“Zero!”, Amy called out.  
“Yeah?” I said in response.  
“Someone here is looking for you,” she said, giggling like a schoolgirl along with the other waitresses. I went over and smiled at the sight of Sarah. She was standing awkwardly in her police uniform.  
“Well, well. Who do we have here? Am I under interrogation,Officer?”, I said jokingly.  
“No…. I just came to take you up on your offer from yesterday,” she said looking flustered.  
“Oh, of course.” I said, “ I had completely forgotten about that.” Amy and the other waitresses giggled loudly once again. “Go, Zero. We can handle the cafe by ourselves,” Amy said. Although I wasn’t entirely enthusiastic about the idea of leaving them in charge; I couldn’t let an opportunity like this go unanswered.  
“Well, alright. But this place better be in one piece when I return,” I said. I took off my apron and guided Sarah about of the cafe. She seemed to be head over heels in love with me. The very thought of her sudden liking of me was delighting for it had been some time since I’d had so much fun. So I gave Sarah a tour of the whole town of Pent. I told her about all the stores and houses and who occupied them. As we walked down the main road, I grabbed her arm and lead us down a narrow side street. “I have two friends who run a shop down this way,” I explained. She looked slightly upset from the surprise and her face glowed red. There it stood right on the corner. ‘Petal and Thorn Tattoos’. “A tattoo shop? Interesting,” Sarah said.  
“Yeah. Oh, and please don’t judge them to harshly. They can be a little….different,” I said as a warning.  
“I’ll be fine,” she says.  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”

We then entered the shop with no hesitation. The place was dimly lit and had an array of red and black decor. Posters of tattoo designs were hung up on the walls. “Hey Zero”, said a deep voice behind us. Sarah yelped in surprise and I simply smiled. I recognized the monotone voice to belong to Liam Bryant, a family friend and co-owner of the tattoo shop. “ Hi, Liam. Where’s Stevie?” I asked. He shrugged. Liam stood 6 ft 11 with graying hair and an emotionless face. “Who’s your lady friend?”, he asked.  
“This is Sarah. She just moved here. Sarah , Liam. Liam , Sarah.”, I said. Sarah’s eyes widened as she realized she had gotten scared by my friend. “ Hello. Nice to meet you. I didn’t mean to… I mean I’m sorry….,” She started.  
“It’s okay. Happens all the time,” he said. Suddenly the door burst out as Stevie Willis entered. She had bags in her arms full of clothes and groceries. Stevie was the other half of the store. She had bright green hair was cut to a shoulder length bob and was covered in tattoos from head to toe. She was showing of a lot of cleavage in her tank top. “Hey Zero! What up!” she yelled out.  
“As loud as usual I see,” I said. She grinned and enveloped me in a hug.  
“Geez. It’s been so long since you came down to the shop,” she said.  
“Yeah, I’ve been busy with the cafe and everything,” I said.  
“Need a tat? We’ll give you 50% off a colored tattoo~.”  
“Sorry, no. I was just showing Sarah around.”  
She looked at Sarah with wide eyes. She walked up and began to size up my companion. “Not bad. She’s cute and strong-looking,” Stevie said, wiggling a finger at Sarah’s police uniform. Sarah flushed with embarrassment.  
“We’re not a couple,” I said. Stevie rolled her eyes, not at all convinced by my statement. She turned back to Sarah with a mischievous look on her face. “Sarah, please take care of him,” she said then leaned over to whisper something. She once again turned red.  
“Oy! What shit are you telling her?”, I asked angrily.  
“Nothing. Just warnin’ her that you’re a virgin and to go easy,” she said, sticking out her tongue. I scowled at her and lead Sarah to the door. 

Outside we continued the tour. “I’m sorry about Stevie. She’s always been such as a pervert. But she’s really sweet once you get to know her,” I said. She nodded but said nothing. A tenseness seemed to form around us. The streets bustled with activity and people chatted all around us but the world felt cold and distant. As if it was only us in a white world of no color or sound. A white world with no sunlight and creeping shadows on our heels. “Zero?” I stared at Sarah as I was snapped out of my silent world; the sound and color having returned. “Yes?”, I said, smiling gently. “ Are you alright?”, she asked with an expression of naive concern. I nodded. She bit her lip and furrowed her brow in worry. I rubbed her forehead furiously until she stopped creasing her brow. “You shouldn’t do that. It’ll stay that way,” I said nonchalantly. She stared up at me and nodded in agreement. “Tch. If you want something you should just say it,” I said as I stared at her needy expression.

‘Cute.’ I thought affectionately, ‘Cute enough to shatter and destroy.’ Her hand slipped into mine. It felt so small in my own. So small and fragile like an egg. With gentle care, it can be nurtured but pressed just a little more and it cracks. Her hand felt soft and warm compared to mine. Its touch was oddly comforting. ‘Is this love?’, I wondered. Hmm...no. It wasn’t. But it didn’t make much difference. I had her wrapped around my finger. A tool, wielding to my every demand. I knew who she was and why she was here. I planned to bring her down with me. To seduce her and break her. To leave her struggling to catch me. So close and yet never close enough. I would leave crumbs on my trail; leading her closer to Hell’s gates until I was her only thoughts.

Her only life and world. I would enjoy every second of it. A pleasure only matched by sex. An unrequited love and soon to be followed by passionate hate. I would have her begging to die. Begging for me to slowly break her bones, crushing her soft innards. To have her coughing up blood as she laughed in unison with me. To consume her, making what is hers mine. And as she dies I would make her come like she has never come before. Cum and blood mixing into a disgusting mess. Yes, this I would make her want. But she would never receive. She would beg us to hurt her but we would say ‘no’. Until then, I would have to make the most of this blissful time we had together. A blissful heaven before the descent to the burning pit of hell. 

 

“Sarah, would you like to have dinner with me on Saturday night?”  
“S-sure.”  
“ I’ll pick you up at 7.”  
“Okay.”  
At this point, I knew the fun had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like!


	4. Suspects

Sarah’s pov:

I was in an extremely good mood since yesterday. Only one more day until I would go on my date with Zero. Despite my enthusiasm, I was still worried about his behavior. He had seemed a little bit aloof after we’d met Stevie and Liam. 

I decided to put that out of mind as I entered the police station. Even though I am an FBI agent, I still had to act as a normal newbie officer. I smiled innocently at my fellow officers, those who were already here. Coming to work early was an incredibly newbie thing to do. Most of those who arrived before me either had been here all night or were of high importance and rank. I went to my desk and started on the documents placed on my desk. “Hey, um… Sarah, right?”, said a Southern male voice behind me. I turned around to meet a cheery looking guy. He grinned broadly at me, his eyes narrowing. I nodded and got up to shake his hand. “Yes, I’m Sarah. You are..?”, I started. The man flushed with embarrassment. “Oh, sorry. I’m Adrian Lox. I’ll be your partner from now on.” I smiled at him with fake cheer.  
I was in no way obligated to make friends with the locals but had to at least save face. Adrian did not at all interest me, not the way Zero did. My day had started nice but human interaction always seemed to dampen my mood. Partners had never been my thing after all. “Well, I’ve got a few things to finish up myself then we’ll go out on patrol,” Adrian said, breaking away. He wiggled his fingers as he turned around the corner. 

As I sat back down I heard snickering. I traced it to the man at the desk across from me. He was middle-aged with thin, greasy hair and crooked teeth. Whoever this jackass was, he was getting on my fricking nerves. He stopped and simply grinned at me. From where I sat I could see the plague between his atrocious teeth. Disgusting. I began on a folder, trying my damn hardest to ignore my creepy, amused coworker. I was so put off by him that I nearly leaped from my seat when chipper Adrian came back. 

On patrol, Adrian told me the gist of our work. Come in. Desk work until our patrol shift. Then lunch and back to desk work for the rest of the day. Weekends were mostly patrolling. As we walked, Adrian blabbed on about his four month old daughter. Called her ‘the sweetest little thing you ever saw’. I pushed his dull life story to the back and focused on looking for suspects. Anybody who looks suspicious or dangerous. Suddenly, Adrian stopped, blocking me with a beefy arm. “What the hec-”, I started but was cut off by a serious look from Adrian. Something in his eyes was sharp and dark. A look of fear. As if, he was face to face with a wild animal. “State fellas in there. Buggers tryin’ to lock someone up. Always are,” he said, pointing to the small, family-owned grocery store in front of us. Confused, I began to see a crowd surrounding the doors. Small children pressed noses to the glass, curiosity gleamed in their innocent eyes. 

Pushing down Adrian’s arm and making my way through the swarm, I discovered what his words meant. State police were handcuffing a man. A woman was being held back nearby. The man was pressed against the wall, struggling in the officer’s grip. The woman was wailing and trying to get to a nearby child. The child, a girl, quivered in fear of the tall men arresting her mother. “Oy! The hell is going on here?”, I shouted. 

The place fell silent. One of the officers came up to me. “Don’t mind us, little lady. These people were just causin’ a disturbance, that’s all.” 

“A disturbance? What kind of disturbance?”

“This man here was tryin’ to steal food.” 

The man in cuffs shook his head furiously. “I did no such thing. I was just getting some food, nothing fishy at all, honest!”, he said, looking me in the eye. The man was black and probably of Jamaican descent from his accent. His hair was in dreads but they were clean and nice not ratty looking like many. Then I noticed something. His teeth were completely silver and sharpen to a point. My guess was it was a Metalian ability. So he was a rotter.  
“What were you getting food for,sir?”, I asked. 

He looked up at me, lips twitching with hesitation to answer my question. I could tell he knew my reasons for asking. Why would a rotter need normal food? He didn’t seem the type to have a family. Too young for that. Then he finally answered. “I work at a cafe as a waiter. We’ve been busy lately and needed more food. The food distribution company we have doesn’t come until Friday. I was just getting some to hold us over until then, you know?”, he said, chuckling at the absurdity of the situation. It was a humorless chuckle like, ‘see I wasn’t doin’ anything see? See?’. 

“Well, officer did you hear that? Guess you can let them go now,” I said. The officers uncuffed him and let go of him and the woman; leaving in a foul mood. The lady hugged her daughter tightly, tears in her eyes. “Thank you, ma’am,” the man said, “ The name’s Damian. Yer new in town, right? Never seen you before.” I nodded and introduced myself. After his eyes went wide.

“Sarah, you’re Zero’s gal, ain’t cha? Never seen that guy so happy since… well for a long time, anyway.” I was surprised to find out that Damian worked at Zero’s Cafe and had heard all about me from Zero. This made me blushed furiously. Damian seemed like a nice guy, even though his teeth with the rest of him created a scary look. His face, it appeared, had a scary expression that often had him getting in trouble with police for no reason. I said goodbye to him and went to find my partner. He stood by the front with his mouth wide open. “H-how?! Those guys never take shit from anyone. Are you sure you’re a newbie, kid?”, he sputtered in surprise. I simply shrugged. I couldn't just tell him that I’m actually an FBI agent. Adrian seemed like a nice guy but this was top secret information; my reason for being here. 

I was in this shitty place to find ROT. ROT was a rebellious group of rotters known for attacking people in defiance of the government. Though many don’t know it, the United States is on the brink of civil war. Many of the groups have taken land from the government, claiming it as their territory. ROT was fairly new and already controlled the Underground of the Carolinas. The Underground is areas controlled by rebels, though not obvious on the surface. Prejudice and violence still remained under a ‘dictatorship’. ROT’s leader was known as Cannibal Glutton, a mysterious figure whom I am looking for. It was deduced that the leader is most likely in Pent because of the lack of killings here. The percentage of rotters is high and many are probably given protection by living here. It is a stressful job, everyone relying on me to find a single person. 

For the rest of the day, I was on patrol duty with Adrian. I kept an eye open for any suspicious people. Most were normal citizens, though the town did seem to have a few shifty characters. Suddenly, a familiar face came into view. Her bright green hair was cut shorter now, the ends layered and curling up around her nape. Her roots were starting to show, the rich black seeping in. She grinned upon seeing me, though I internally groaned. 

“Hey, Sarah. Small world, isn’t it?”, she said, as if she was clever.

I gave a polite smile in return and a brief hello. She started to pass then hesitantly turned back to me. 

“Sarah? Can I ask a favor?”,she said. 

 

Soon, I was sitting at a booth in the back of the cafe, a nervous Stevie in front of me. As expected of a tattoo artist, she was covered in them. However, they were extremely feminine. On her right cheek, a cluster of small black glittery stars were splayed. Her arms and shoulders had small, detailed designs like white lace. I made out a regal tiger in one spot ;a lily in another. These tattoos stood out nicely on her warm cinnamon colored arms. She gave off the feeling of someone not to mess with. Her hooked nose met thick-lidded eyes and plucked eyebrows,a gold ring stood out. Her parted lips were full, with a dark red lipstick and a garnet glittering on her lip piercing. The bindi between her brows gave her a foreign look that contrasted her punkish carefree attitude and casual attire. She sighed deeply and spoke after several minutes of silence. “What do you think of my hair?”, she said, the words rushed out with a single breath. I was dumbfounded.

“It looks… fine? I mean, it looks very nice. Why do you ask?”,I stuttered. 

She visibly relaxed and began to laugh. Her laugh was a loud, clear sound that attracted many eyes. She smacked her forehead and said, “I’m being so stupid. Sorry, Sarah. I got a haircut from someone new and was worried to looked bad.” It was a silly thought but I smiled politely in spite.

“Why were you so worried?”, I asked, trying to make conversation. 

“If my normal hairdresser saw it and it was bad, he’d never let me forget. He’d tease the hell out of me,” she said. I wondered who her usual hairdresser was to be so familiar with her. When I asked her, she blushed,dusting her cheeks in a dark red. 

“Liam,” she said, avoiding my gaze. 

I recalled the stoic man who was Stevie’s business partner. The two definitely made an odd pair. Despite being the same age, Stevie had a very youthful disposition, full of life and energy. On the other hand, Liam seemed much older than he was; graying hair and frown lines hinting at his experience and wisdom.  
Business partner. The phrase didn’t seem to fit the very close relationship they shared. Stevie’s illogical blushing and flustered attitude was the first clue. 

I decided to change the subject, after all I was not good with romantic relationships or advice. “How do you know Zero?”, I asked. She immediately perked up at the question, the added color leaving her face. 

“His mother is actually a very old friend of mine. In fact, I’m his godmother,” she said. She stared off for a second before chuckling to herself. Turning back to me she said, “I remember she would always get worried about leave Zero alone with me whenever she was working late hours. But she trusted me more than Liam, his godfather. She was scared he might crush Zero as a baby.”  
Her eyes shone with a nostalgic light. 

“So, you’ve known Zero all his life?”, I asked.

She nodded. “He was always such a sweet child. Although he didn’t have many friends his age. His mother, Anna, kept him home schooled until high school. It was easier for her, plus he was quite gifted. Normal school would have left him bored. For the most part, he was either with Anna or us.”  
I could hear a sadness in her voice. It was probably hard for them to see him, as a child, all alone without friends.

“Why only until high school?”,I asked, curious. 

“I guess she wanted him to have some social interaction. It worked… for the most part.”  
I wondered about her answer but was cut off from questioning by a voice.

“Can I get you ladies anything?”,the voice asked.  
I looked up and couldn’t help smiling in surprise at Damian. He looked very handsome in his uniform, grinning a sharp smile.  
I shook my head in unison with Stevie. He said goodbye and went to help other customers. I was still in awe at the number of kind rotters in Pent.

Stevie grabbed my hands. I was a bit shocked by the contact but quickly relaxed into the cool feeling of her skin. Not chilling but cool, even refreshing.  
“Thank you, Sarah. For listening to my senseless blabbing. I think I can face Liam now,” she said.

I smiled and nodded, my words stuck in my throat. I had many questions about Zero. Somehow the kind and gentle man I knew and the recluse kid she spoke of didn’t align. Why was he home schooled? What changed in high school? Did he have any friends?What of his father?  
These questions circled in my head, never leaving my lips. Stevie got up and headed to the door. 

Suddenly, words passed my lips, “Who is Zero?”

She stopped, her expression one of absolute terror. Her expression left me shocked.

Then, she smiled. Which only puzzled me more.

“What a strange question,” she said, eyes dark and distant.

Then she left.


	5. Date Night

Sarah’s pov:

I nervously paced around the small apartment I was currently renting as I waited for the perfect time to leave. After establishing our date we set up to meet at a water fountain nearby. He said he had something special planned for tonight. The night after talking with Stevie left me restless. Stevie’s horrified expression flashed in my head. Even though, I had at first not cared that he was a rotter; now I was worried. Perhaps I had underestimated Zero. I knew not what he was capable of at all. I tried to brush off my negative thoughts and headed out the door. 

I made it to the fountain, eyeing the night life. It was very sparsely populated at night, mostly teens and some couples. I could hear laughter and shouting from a nearby bar. Somehow the liveliness in Pent was pleasant, even relaxing. I sat down on the edge of the fountain, shivering at the cool marble’s touch. Looking around, I saw Zero approaching me and couldn’t hold back a grin. I jumped up and practically skipped over to him. He looked extremely handsome. He wore a red plaid shirt and jeans. I blushed at the sight of the large bouquet of roses he was holding. I practically melted from his adorable eye smile.  
“Hey, Sarah. For you,”he said, giving me the red roses.  
I could imagine my face now resembled a tomato but I didn’t mind.  
“Thank you. I’m looking forward to tonight,”I said.

“Come with me,” he said, grabbing my free hand. I followed him, enraptured by his smooth, seductive voice. We eventually were at the entrance of a very high-end looking restaurant. I was a bit shocked at the fancy place.

“Believe or not, we’re in the east side now. That fountain marks the boundary between the two halves,”he said. 

I was very surprised, though it did make sense. Looking at our surroundings, aside from the fancy restaurant, there were many other higher-end places. One couple leaving the restaurant sent us a dirty look, walking briskly away. Zero simply smiled at them, grinning genuinely. 

“Wait, can you eat here? I mean, since you’re a rotter…” I asked.

He smiled and said, “This restaurant is owned by a friend of mine. It has options for rotters as well.”

I was glad to hear that and relaxed next to him. We entered and were greeted by a hostess. She asked for our reservation. Zero gave his name. The hostess found it and led us to a free table. The small table was towards the back of the restaurant. I could feel everyone’s eyes on us, their whispers growing. I was thankful of the reclusiveness of the table, hidden from the nasty glares. I was surprised that Zero was able to keep his carefree smile. Sitting down, we looked over the menus. Upon ordering, a short man approached us. 

“Hello, Gregory. Very busy this evening, aren’t you?”, Zero said. The man, Gregory, grinned at us and chuckled. 

“Nice to see you too, Zero. And who might this pretty young lady be?”, he asked. 

“This is my date, Sarah.”

“Nice to meet you,sir,”I said, shaking his hand. My smile faltered for a second upon feeling the freezing touch of his hand. Suddenly the fact that Zero knew someone on the east side made sense. Gregory seemed like a nice guy. He was short, stout with a receding hairline. He had droopy eyelids and permanent crow’s feet. I wondered if he could be a possible suspect. He was suspicious, since he was fairly well-off as a rotter.  
He left and greeted other customers. 

Our food arrived and we quickly dug in, while making small talk. Zero asked me how my first few days in Pent had been.  
“Good. Actually, I ran into Stevie the other day. We chatted for a while. She’s very nice.”

“Stevie? Ah, yes. I saw her new haircut. It suits her well. She didn’t mention anything inappropriate, did she? Sorry, if she did,” he replied.  
I chuckled, remembering the mostly pleasant conversation. 

“No, she didn’t. She mentioned she was your godmother, so I guess you are all close. You, Stevie and Liam too.”

He laughed too. “Yes. We are close. I’ve known them all my life.” I practically melted again from his gentle smile. The way his thin, soft lips spread into a wide grin was comforting and familiar. 

I looked at Gregory across the restaurant. “Do you know the owner very well?”,I asked.  
He seemed a little off put by the question, smile faltering slightly. 

“Not really. Everyone here knows everyone. We’ve only spoken on a few occasions,”Zero said.  
This didn’t give me much information. I schooled my face into a neutral expression to hide my disappointment. I made a mental note to look into Gregory’s background.  
The rest of the night went great. I had a lot of fun talking to Zero as we wandered around town. I talked about my training before moving to Pent. Zero talked about his childhood in Pent and starting the cafe. “I bought the building about...five years ago. I live in the upstairs space, it’s small but enough for me. I wanted to make my father’s dream come true. His dream was to be able to use his talents to create a friendly environment for both humans and rotters. But… he died before he could fulfill it,” he said.

I was quite shocked and moved by his story. He had done all that for a father he’d never met. “So, you never knew your father?”,I asked.  
He nodded, “He died when I was born.”  
“How old was he?”  
“He was 17.”  
This took me by surprise. Seventeen? Still in high school? “And your mother?”, I asked.  
“She was 16, almost 17,” he said.  
“Wow, so young. How’d he die, if you don’t mind my asking?”  
He paused, eyes wandering the horizon. I followed his gaze, landing on a butcher shop. We had come back to the west side, heading home. “My father…”, he started.

“My father was brutally murdered.”


	6. The Underground

Pov: Zero

 

“Yes. Yes, I understand. No. It won’t happen again. Sorry for the inconvenience.”I hung up, sighing deeply. 

A butcher shop, in the next county over, had been raided. Of course, the police didn’t give a shit and honestly neither did I. Unfortunately, it is my job to give a shit. Now I’d have to track down whoever it was and make them pay the butcher back. It pissed me off how one could be undead and still get a migraine. I got up, knowing it would be best to get this job over with now. I pulled on a suit jacket and a pair of black leather gloves. I walked out of my place, exited through the back. Finally, I put on my mask. With the night’s darkness as my cloak, I could now fulfill my duties as the leader of ROT. 

 

It was about an hour’s drive to the county. I found the shop, parking in front. The owner greeted me, teeth chattering from either cold or fear. The man was few inches taller and wider than me; his muscles flexed across his crossed arms. Yet, fear was clear in his eyes. He was human, I could tell from his scent. “So, you’re him. The boss around here. Huh, never thought I’d meet ya,” he said. I simply gave a curt nod, honestly not wanting to be here. 

“Tell me, do you have any idea who it could have been?”, I asked.

The man flinched, probably surprised that I spoke. 

“W-well, I’m not certain but… I do gotta hunch,” he said.

There was a moment’s hesitation, as if he was unsure it was good to go by a hunch. 

Despite his hesitation, he continued, “ There are these guys in town. Nasty, rude fellas. Think they’re better than everyone else, especially rotters.”

 

Even if they weren’t behind this raid, I was interested in paying them a visit. This was my territory. Such disrespect could not go unwarranted.

 

I arrived at the local bar, where they supposedly hung out often. Sure enough, I soon found the men fitting the butcher’s description. I walked through the bar, silence soon followed. Customers whispered among themselves. No doubt, they knew who I was. I couldn’t help the way this fueled my ego. Even if they didn’t, anyone with a mask was someone not to mess with. 

 

The men seemed to realize I was heading in their direction; one man started to get up as if to escape. 

“Please, sit. What a lovely evening, wouldn’t you reckon, gentlemen?”, I said, oozing charm into my words. They froze and the one sat back down. Hands quivered, eyes blown wide, lips trembled. I dragged a chair over and then turned to a waitress. 

“Hey, darling. Could you get me an iced tea?”, I asked. The woman nodded and rushed off behind the bar with my order. 

 

I turned back to the men. “You know there was a raid near here, in this very town.” They said nothing. “A butcher shop was raided. Do you know what that means? People starving. People dying. So that’s a problem. And do you know who has to deal with that? Who has to deal with that  **_fucking_ ** mess? Hmm?  **Me!** I have to fix this problem. I’ve got a life too, ya know?- _ -Oh, thank you darling.It looks delicious. _ \-- Where was I? Oh, right. Fixing this fucking problem,” I snapped. 

 

I was once again met by silence. I was getting pissed off. 

 

“So… I was wondering if any of you gentlemen knew the vile beings behind this. Do you?”, I asked as I took in their guilty expressions. A minute passed without a single word. 

 

One of them, who was next to me, stood up. “Sorry, we don’t. Now please leave us alone,” he said. 

 

**Thud.** I set down my finished drink. “Ya bastards. Do y'all think I would just leave if ya asked? Keep it up and I’ll cancel your birth certificate.”I glared at the man standing up, he didn’t move.

 

They said nothing. I scoffed at this. Honestly, some people could be such complete idiots. I grabbed him by the arm, twisting it. He cried out in pain.

“Look. I’m done playin’ games. I can smell the meat on you. Fucking bastards. I’m the one in control. I am protecting you from all the other bad guys out there,” I growled.

 

“Fine! Yeah, we did it. J-just please, l-let go. I-it hurts,” the man wailed. The sound of his bones cracking and muscles tearing filled the bar. 

 

I let go.

 

A wave of relief falls over the guilty men. 

 

Then, I kill them. After all, I have to set an good example. 

  
  
  
  


Stevie’s pov:

 

I rushed into the cafe, the door bashing the wall from the force. It was early morning, a busy time, and the customers all stared at me. Their stares consisted of fear, hate, curiosity and annoyance. I walked past them all to Peter in the kitchen. He was working diligently and had a slight sheen of sweat on his brow. A quick flicker of his eyes in my direction was the only sign he sensed my presence. 

 

“Hey, Stevie. Ya look madder than a wet hen. Reckon you’re looking for Zero, right? He’s upstairs. Had a long night,” he said, still focused on making various orders. I sighed. Word had quickly spread of the scene he caused in the next town over. He’d killed five men for the raiding of a butcher shop. The deaths weren’t so much the problem but the rumors. Rumors that he was losing control of territory. So, of course, I couldn’t stand by as his reputation fell through. 

 

I managed a quick smile at Peter, who wasn’t paying attention, and ran upstairs. I had never been up in the small apartment before. The stairs lead to a small corridor with worn wood panels. There was a small kitchenette; the fridge door was open and empty. I saw one of the bedroom doors open with the light on. As I entered, I found the room as complete mess. A dresser turned on its side. The desk had papers scattered all over it. Zero was on his bed wrapped up in the covers, clutching one of his many plushies. He was sleeping soundly, though he had a slight crease on his brow. He muttered something under his breath, turning onto his side. He seemed to be peaceful now, the only sign of his late night escapade was the dried blood on the corner of his mouth.  

 

I turned off the light and headed back downstairs. I could talk to him later.

 

Back in the cafe, I saw Sarah in a booth. I internally groan. Yet, I bring a fake smile onto my face. 

 

“Sarah! Nice to see again! Lovely day, isn’t it?”, I said, my voice extra loud and enthusiastic. 

She forced a smile back at me “Yes. Um, have you seen Zero? I didn’t want to bother anyone by asking and I wanted to see him,” she said. The girl was blushing furiously. I didn’t know what Zero was doing, wasting his time with this stupid girl. Anyone could see through his act. 

 

“Oh, Zero? He’s upstairs. Must have stayed up too late. I can tell him you stopped by,” I responded. 

She nodded. Her expression was similar to a kicked puppy. She said goodbye and left. I gave a sigh of relief as she exited. 

 

I strode over to Damian, the young man was on break and I was determined to torment him. It was the only way to lift my mood. “Hi, Damian. How’s life?”, I asked. He shrugged. I knew that this act had been difficult for him too. Most days it was hard to get more than a few sentences out of him. 

“So, when are you going to get a girlfriend? Unless you plan on pining over Peter forever,” I said. 

He snapped at me. “Shut up. We’re just friends and my love life is none of your business.”

I giggled at his response, feeling better already. 

“I swear, I’ll rip out all your piercings,” he said, completely serious. 

 

“Can y’all please stop. It’s way too early to be fighting.”

 

I turned to the source of the voice, seeing a very sleepy looking Zero. His hair was sticking up in all directions and he hadn’t even put on his eye patch. Good thing Sarah had already left. 

 

“Look who’s talking. I heard about last night and so did everyone else in this county and the next one over,” I snapped, honestly pissed off. 

He muttered something and went to the kitchen. I followed, still not done. 

 

“I understand that what they did was wrong but that doesn’t mean you can kill them! Those men were protected under your jurisdiction too. You can’t go around abusing your power like that,” I lectured. 

 

He simply stared at me, blinking slowly. “Who gives a fuck?”, was his only response. He then started to make coffee. I let out an exasperated sigh. I was getting nowhere with Zero in this state. 

 

The younger man continued to drink his coffee. His two-tone eyes darting around the cafe, surveying.

 

I turned to look out at the cafe. Things were starting to slow down. 

 

“Please. We’re just worried. Really. Next time, make sure you tell someone before you go around killing people, okay?”

 

He nodded. “I couldn’t find it. The stolen food, that is.”

 

“What did you do with those men?”

 

“Gave them to the butcher. Just to hold him over until the next shipment gets in”

 

“It won’t be enough. Careful, your ‘girlfriend’ is looking for you.”

 

“Thanks, Stevie. What would I ever do without you.”

 

“Just remember: I’m not involved.”

  
  
  
  



	7. So Many Questions, So Few Answers

POV: Sarah

 

A few weeks have passed since I first arrived in Pent. Things between Zero and I have been slow, both of us working full time jobs. I had gotten used to the small police station with its off white walls and less than enthusiastic employees. Except for Walt. The greasy, old man had only further proven my dislike of him. Walt Newman was a snickering, conniving wretch who found enjoyment in picking at every little thing I did. Not to mention his name constantly reminded me of Disney and caused me to have nightmarish dreams about princesses. At the moment, he was snickered behind a folder as I arrived late to work.

 

The police chief gave me a stern lecture, a look of disappointment on his face. He’d been so excited when I’d arrived. 

 

Not that I honestly cared what he thought of me. I’d be out of here within a few weeks anyway. I sat down to work on paperwork, picking up an old cold case given to me after finishing all my previous work. I couldn’t help being intrigued by it. It dated back almost 30 years, it spoke of a sudden decrease in crime in the county. Supposedly, the area had an extensive history of murder and crime. But it suddenly halted, following the rise of a rebel group known only as Desert Rose. I had heard briefly of it. The documents talked about the various individuals affiliated with it. Particularly its leader, Reaper, who had established dominance over the area within a few months. About a year after, the group was massacred by the government. Yet, the area continued to be controlled underground.

 

I began to wonder how this is possible. Could Reaper still be alive, or one of his followers? How did ROT fit into this? All these unanswered questions were leaving me frustrated. 

 

“You’re confused, aren’t you? The little lamb is lost,” a voice sneered. I glare back at Walt, blood boiling. He continued to stare back in contempt. A slimy smile broke across his face. 

“I can help you, if you want. It’s not very often that one sees a fed.”

 

I jumped out of my chair, sputtering at his bold statement. 

“H-how?”, I exclaimed.

He chuckled again, slinking over to my desk. 

“The Underground is closer than you think, Sarah.”

He started to go out the door with me on his tail , striving for answers. 

* * *

 

Outside, he stared up at the grey clouds. “It all started with Reaper. He wasn’t all bad, really. A young, ambitious outsider. He got attached, he fell in love. Couldn’t stand by with all the injustice.”

 

“He didn’t mean to kill them. The first victims.The first kills were police officers, too absorbed in their power. Reaper, he, massacred them. It was as if he’d drained the very life out them. Even back then I was working here. Everyone knew it was him. Him and his friends. They were a group of bad eggs.”

“Who were they?” I asked.

 

He paused. “Three were rotters and two were human. All still in school. Amazing in a way. It was going smoothly until…”

“Until?”

“I shouldn’t say.” Walt looked terrified. His eyes frantically searching the horizon for something. Someone. 

 

“Walt. Walt! What the fuck is wrong with you? How can you just start saying shit and not even finish? If this is your way of blackmail, well, I’m sick of it,” I said. 

 

He stared off at something. 

“The cemetery. You’ll find the answer there.”

* * *

 

Back at my sparsely furnished apartment, I collapsed tiredly. After my interaction with Walt I had had an awful headache all day. During my lunch break, I had decided to visit Zero.

 

_ “Hey, Sarah,” Zero said as I entered. I smiled back. My heart fluttered at the sight of him in uniform. _

_ “What brings you?” _

_ “Oh! I just thought I’d stop by on my lunch break. I missed you this morning.” _

_ “Yeah, I slept in late today,” he said.  _

 

It had been an awkward exchange. I decided to ask him about the cemetery.

 

_ “The old cemetery? Why would you want to go there? It’s just a bunch of old rotter graves.” He seemed frantic, much like Walt. _

_ “Zero, what do you know about Desert Rose?” _

**_Crash._ **

_ He knelt down to pick up the pieces of the dropped plate, cursing out loud. _

_ I tried to help but only ended up cutting my thumb. _

_ “Shit!”  _

 

_ I looked up at Zero next to me. He was glaring at my thumb, the blood pooling at its tip.  _

_ “Zero? Are you okay?” _

_ “Huh?”, he said, snapping out of it. “Yeah, I’m okay.” _

 

He had terrified me. The feral look as he saw my cut. I still forget what he was. I never got an answer about Desert Rose. Back at the station, Walt ignored me. 

 

What the hell is going on in this town? What is at that cemetery that Zero doesn’t want me to see? 

 

The day ends with more questions. 

 


	8. The Infected Ground Upon Which We Rest

Pov: Zero

 

I arrived at the house around sunset. The orange hues tinted the adjacent cemetery. I veered off to one of the gravestones. The one with her name on it. The one I killed. The poisoned ground beneath my feet was dry and crumbling. The sparse grass yellow and sickly. It rots away like the flesh of those who reside within it. I hated it. How dare the earth turn sour. 

 

I place a single rose next to the gravestone. 

“Happy birthday, Emily.”

The wind whistles past me, swirling the dusty ground. I sigh, “Sorry for not visiting. I’ve been busy with the cafe and everything… They’re getting closer. I don’t know how long I can keep it all a secret.” My words are met by empty silence, the sky getting progressively darker. I stand up and head back to the house. 

 

I fish the key out of my jacket pocket and open the door. I can’t help feeling pity every time I come here. The floorboards groaned under my feet, wheezing in pain. The house was very much dying. Its blue skin peeling off. The stairs splintered, chips of woods raised up in fear. The antique furniture that had always been there. The large glass windows that seemed to swallow up the whole sky. A thin layer of dust hinting at neglect. Perhaps the house had been standing to long unoccupied, or maybe it was curse by the aging cemetery outside. Either way, the house was taking some of its last breaths, after all, new houses needed to have room to grow. 

 

From what I had heard, this house had been standing over a 100 years. Back when it was first built, Pent was a quarantine zone. 

 

I was startled out of my thoughts by a loud noise upstairs. I rushed up to investigate. 

 

Upstairs, I find my mother. She is sprawled out on the floor by the attic door, surrounded by piles of photographs.  She is laughing, hands covering her mouth and her hair splayed out around her. 

“Ma?!? What the hell? Did you fall from the attic again?”, I exclaimed. 

She slowly shook off her laughing fit and looked at me, eyes teary and full of joy.  

 

“Hey, Zero. I was jus’ looking at some ol’ pictures. Guess I wasn’t paying attention to where I was steppin’,” she said sweetly. 

I glared at her harshly. 

 

“Ya can’t just go around doing’ those things by yourself. What if ya got hurt, Ma?” I said. 

 

She shrugged and got up, still smiling brightly. “Don’t worry. I’m not at that age yet,” she said. 

 

I rolled my eyes, helping her gather the mess of photos on the ground. 

 

As I picked up the pictures, something caught my attention. It was a picture of my mother, laughing out loud out by the pier. The sky was a bright blue, contrasting the vibrant yellow of her hair. I’d say she was about 16 in the picture. Sure enough, upon closer inspection, I could see the outline of a small bump under her shirt. She was so young, full of life. 

 

A hand on my shoulder pulled me away from my thoughts, my mother still bearing the same sweet smile. “How are you feeling?”, she asked. 

I sigh. “Honestly, a little stressed. Stevie’s been harping on me about keeping it all on the down low.”

She nodded, eyes full of understanding.

She grabbed my hand, pulling me into one of the spacious living rooms. We sat on the cushy sofa, still holding hands.

 

“Zero, please do not worry so much over me.You treat me like some frail old woman… I can handle my own,” she said softly.

 

“Sorry Ma. It’s just… you are all I got left. I don’t want to see you getting hurt.” I ran my hands through her long golden hair. A few silver strands stood out, but they looked beautiful. Perfectly placed and glimmering. I started to braid the strands, a habit from my childhood. In the evenings after my mother came home from work, I’d braid her hair. We’d talk about our days and sometimes fall asleep on this very couch. 

 

I sighed, saddened by how things change. We grow up and have responsibilities. People pass on and others stay too long. Through all my pain and strife I had to keep my goal in mind.

 

ROT. My sole purpose.


	9. Burn

At work, Walt continued to ignore me.

Thankfully, Adrian and I were on patrol duty today. The tension in the station was too much to handle so early in the day. When I’d asked the chief about the cold case, he promptly dismissed it. Said it wasn’t worth looking into; said that its appearance on my desk was coincidence. I felt skittish, wondering if the town’s corruption had seeped in the law enforcement. 

 

The day continues as normal, dull and uneventful. A couple parking tickets and a lost child dutifully returned to his mother. Around 1 pm, we ate our lunches quietly at the park. 

 

It was the same park I’d passed when first arriving to Pent. There were no children playing on the playground or parents watching them. Besides us, I only saw an old couple walking their dog and a strange young man. He was hanging upside down from the monkey bars, a euphoric look on his face. For a second our eyes met and he smiled with a familiar warmth. But I didn’t recognize him at all.   

 

I nudged Adrian. “Do you know the man over there? He keeps on staring,” I said.

Adrian glanced at him over his sandwich and grunted. 

“That’s Peter from the cafe, no? Your boyfriend’s place.”

I flushed at the mention of Zero. “What do you mean? I’ve never seen him before.”

“Oh, he works in the kitchen, he’s head chef. Probably on break right now.” Adrian said this so casually, as if a grown man hanging from monkey bars was perfectly normal. On cue, Peter jumped down from the bars and started towards us. 

 

Closer up I could distinguish his facial features. Strands of blond hair stuck out from under his red beanie. His ears stuck out slightly, almost elvish. Lusterless blue eyes, chapped lips, delicate but strong hands. He smiled again; a closed smile which stretched his lips thin to the point where I was waiting for the skin to tear. 

 

“Hello, Sarah. Nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you from Zero,” he said. His voice was quiet and bubbly, smile not receding with the movements. He held out his hand and I took it. 

 

“Nice to meet you. Peter, right?”, I politely replied. The warmth of his hands was comforting at first. After a few seconds, however, it seemed scalding. I quickly let go and stared at my unharmed palm. Perhaps I had imagined the pain.

“Yes. I take it you’ve been enjoying your time here so far?”, he responded.

“Yes. Although, I must admit I often find myself with too much time on my hands. One’s mind wanders too quickly.”

He chuckles. “Really? I find a little wandering to be very nice.”

 

Adrian interrupts us to point out that we need to head back. 

Peter grabbed my arm, its grip strong and burning.

 

“Meet me at the Starlight Club tonight. Maybe your time will prove useful,” he whispered. He let go and walked away in the other direction. Adrian stared at his receding figure, which made its way back to the cafe. 

 

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t go there tonight. That club...it’s a breeding place for delinquents.”

I was only mildly surprised. 

“Then why is one of Zero’s employees going there?”

He didn’t respond,  only walking back to the station.

 

I was in deep thought for the rest of the day. Peter didn’t seem like a bad person but the strange illusion of heat coming off his skin sent shivers down my spine. I wondered if I should heed Adrian’s warning, but at the same time I might get good information.

  
  


The club was fairly easy to find, being the only open place so late. The neon lights and thrum of music stood out in the quiet town. A bouncer stood in front of the doorway, steely eyes narrowing on me.

 

“She’s with me,” said a voice behind me. I quickly recognized the burn of Peter’s hand on my shoulder. The bouncer nodded and moved to the side to give us entrance. I allowed him to maneuver me through the crowds. The club’s music was even louder inside and it felt almost nauseating. Most of the people were younger and I wouldn’t be surprised if there were quite a few minors. We stopped at the bar and Peter greeted the bartender.

 

“Hey, Johnny! Have you seen Damian around?” he shouted above the music.

“Nah. I don’t think he’s in tonight. You probably scared him away again,” Johnny, the bartender snickered.  “Who’s your friend?”

 

“This is Sarah, my boss’ girl,” he said. I flinched at the mention of Zero and was bitterly reminded of his strange recent behavior. Zero didn’t come here, did he? Glancing around, I saw about 10 illegal acts. The club made my head spin, and I wasn’t sure if it was from the collective stench of rot or the burning hand still on my shoulder. I anticipated puking my guts out before the night was done. 

 

Lost in my thoughts, I barely noticed when Peter handed me a drink. 

“What is this?” I asked cautiously. The red liquid swirling in my glass only added to my nauseousness. Peter took a big swig from a similar drink.

“Don’t worry, I got you a normal one.” I didn’t ask what was in his as I noted its slightly darker hue. A color that was less artificial. I hesitantly took a sip, grimacing at the sweet alcoholic concoction. But I took another, larger sip to be hospitable. Plus, it helped me focus on something besides the disturbing man next to me. 

“So, Peter, why did you invite me here?”

He smiles with chapped lips and says, “I wanted to tell you something privately.”

I scoffed at the idea of it. The Starlight Club seemed far from private but the blaring noise did decrease any chances of being overheard. 

“What is it?”

 

“Stay away from us, Sarah. You’re just going to get run over. Leave Pent tomorrow and don’t look back. Tell your bosses that there is nothing to see in Pent. And destroy anything you have regarding Zero.”

I stumbled back, falling into a booth. “What the hell do you mean ‘leave’? I’m just a cop-”

 

“Bullshit. I know a fed when I see one. A shitty one on top of that. Again: stay away from Zero. Whatever you think is going on here, you’re barely scratching the surface.”

“It’s ROT, isn’t it? What does Zero have to do with it?”

 

Peter didn’t respond, just looked at me with cold eyes. 

 

“Fuck! Why the fuck is no one telling me anything? First Walt, now you. If you’re going to not say anything more then don’t tell me shit in the first place!”

 

“Walt? What the hell do that old geezer tell you?” Peter’s expression shifted, full of rage. I bit my lip harshly. I wasn’t supposed to say anything. 

 

“Nothing-”

“Don’t you dare lie to me.” Peter grabbed me by the neck, pushing me against the booth wall harshly. I gasped for air as my breath was cut off. My skin felt like it was being seared off by Peter’s burning palm. I could feel my lungs contracting as they searched for oxygen. My nausea was returning as the pain sobered me.

I tried to speak but the words clung to my throat, unable to get out. 

 

I gasped as Peter’s grip loosened on my neck, although it still made its presence known. 

“Well?” his sharp voice contrasted his previous behavior as he stood dominating over me.

 

“He didn’t tell me much… just said it was dangerous for me in Pent. That it’s not place for a Fed,” I said cautiously, watching his changing expression. It soon calmed to a more pleasant look. I sighed in relief. 

 

“Just stay away. It’s better to be alive and jobless than dead in this hellhole.”

“Why? Does this have something to do with Zero? Is he…” I didn’t dare finish the thought. Perhaps I feared his response or maybe it was my feelings in the way. I didn’t want to think that Zero could be some cold-blooded killer, a devious mastermind. I remember his avoidance of the cemetery and his scary face when I cut myself. Somehow, Zero fit that picture perfectly.

 

* * *

Back at my apartment, I was hit by extreme exhaustion. Was my guess right? Could Zero be involved in ROT. If so, then Peter is too. I was pissed that I had let him take advantage of the situation so easily; for allowing him to force me into a public place. His scalding hot grip was fresh on my skin and as I looked at the small bathroom mirror I saw a visible mark around my throat. It hadn’t been part of my imagination.

 

“I need a shower,” I murmured to myself. I slid out of the dress and heels. I turned on the shower as I wiped mascara from my face. Steam started to fill the small bathroom as I entered the shower. I had been in Pent for a week and had gotten nowhere. Everything I had gathered led me to one point: this entire town is behind it. But I never saw anyone coming in or out of town. Since my arrival, the only event was a bar killing in the next county. The authorities claimed it was a fight that had gone south. God, this was frustrating. And I also had no information on Desert Rose’s supposed connections. Could Zero be Reaper? No, it was impossible. Reaper was killed before Zero was born. I still didn’t want it to be him. 

 

The hot water slid down my skin. I sighed at the burn which felt like nothing compared to the still present sting of my throat. 

 

When I got out I glanced at the mirror despite knowing it would be covered in steam. There was an angry, red mark left on my neck from Peter that shocked me. The skin was peeling and bubbling. I grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and pressed it gently to the singed skin. I hadn’t been imagining it, Peter’s burning touch.

 

As I laid back on the stiff mattress, I had a strange feeling.

 

“This won’t last long, will it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Will post next chapter soon. I will answer any questions you have in the comments below. Please give kudos!:)


End file.
